


baby i'll let you on it

by Anonymous



Series: ain't close enough [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Riding, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alexander gets home late after his study group to find that Colton has a surprise for him.





	baby i'll let you on it

**Author's Note:**

> Me, as I was writing this: Hmm, this might be the dirtiest part of this series yet.
> 
> Fair warning, I guess? :D

Alexander sighs as he drops his keys onto the little table right inside the door, then turns to lock it behind him. Senior year isn't kicking his ass, not exactly, but it's a lot of work, and volunteering to lead a study group was maybe not the smartest decision he's ever made. At least he doesn't have to go back to the dorms, though; one unexpected side benefit of Colton being here with him was Dad sitting them down over the summer and offering to pay for an apartment instead of two separate room and board charges. "You're adults," he'd said, "and I think you boys can handle it."

Alexander knows it's not a good idea to let him know exactly how they _handle it_, but he's grateful for the privacy all the same.

The lights are off in the kitchen and the living room; Alexander glances at the clock over the oven and winces. Colton's got an early class tomorrow, so he's probably been in bed for at least an hour. Alexander heads quietly down the hallway, passing the room that all of Colton's stuff lives in, and then goes into his bedroom, where Colton's spread out beneath the sheets of the bed they share.

Alexander pulls his clothes off as quietly as he can; he'll shower in the morning, he figures. He climbs in next to Colton, trying not to wake him up, but Colton blinks sleepily at him and smiles when Alexander settles.

"Hi," Alexander whispers. "Go back to sleep. You have class at 8."

"It got cancelled," Colton says, blinking again. "His daughter's having her first kid as we speak, so he's off having grandpa time."

"Aww," Alexander says. He leans in and kisses Colton softly. "So we can sleep in?"

"Mmm, yeah," Colton says, grinning at Alexander. "And we can stay up a little later."

"Oh, we can, can we," Alexander says, trying not to sound as amused as he feels. "You were asleep, like, two minutes ago."

"I was saving my energy," Colton counters. "Kiss me again?"

"Always," Alexander says. He moves closer until he's pressed against Colton's front, leaning in to kiss him. Colton kisses back, hot and insistent, and when Alexander pushes a thigh between his legs, Colton cuts off the kiss with a groan.

Alexander's eyebrows shoot up as his thigh brushes Colton's cock. "For someone who was asleep when I walked in," he starts, glancing between them.

Colton grins and takes Alexander's hand, bringing it down to cup his ass. "Guess what," he says.

"Nice butt?" Alexander quips, grinning as he squeezes it.

Colton's grin widens. "I'm glad you like it," he says. "You know what you should do with it?"

"Hm," Alexander says, hand wandering back and down. "What should I do with it?"

Colton kisses him. "I don't have to be up and you don't have to be up," he says, pulling back and smirking. "You should fuck me."

Alexander groans, fingers rubbing lightly between Colton's cheeks. "I'm not saying no, but it's late. Are you sure you want to--"

He cuts off and his mouth drops open as his fingers dip a little farther in, because he touches something hard and smooth and Colton groans again, hips jerking towards Alexander.

"Are you," Alexander asks, brushing his fingers between Colton's cheeks again, against the base of the plug he's wearing.

"You should," Colton says, hips moving forward almost like he doesn't mean for it to happen. "You should get my boxers off and check for yourself."

"Holy fuck," Alexander says, eyes wide as he pulls back and sits up. He pushes the sheet down, then runs the back of his finger against the length of Colton's cock. "That explains why you're so hard."

Colton's eyes flutter shut. "I came twice while I was prepping myself," he says. "It took forever, but I wanted to be ready for you."

"Fuck," Alexander says again, hooking his finger in the top of Colton's boxers. "What-- which one--"

Colton's grin is slow and dirty. "You already know the answer to that, and you should look anyway."

Alexander swallows and ignores how hard he is from even thinking about Colton opening himself up, probably working through a few different toys if he actually has their biggest plug in him now. He pulls Colton's boxers down slowly, looking up when Colton shifts and gasps. It takes a lot of concentration to get them down without leaning in and sucking Colton off, but he manages it.

"Okay," Colton says. He takes a deep breath, then rolls onto his stomach. It makes a sharp, high whine echo in their bedroom, and Colton's hips rock against the bed a few times before Alexander reaches out and touches his thigh. It gets Colton to still instantly, and he takes another deep breath and slowly pushes one leg out to the side.

"Oh my god," Alexander says, voice hoarse. He reaches out to trace his finger around the base of the plug, pushing gently at the place where it disappears into Colton's body. The tip of his finger slides in easily, and both he and Colton make a noise when it does.

"So I was thinking," Colton says, and his voice is frantic, needy. "You should take that out of me, and then you should lay on your back, and I should ride you until I come again."

Alexander's mouth drops open as he pulls his finger out. "Didn't you say you came twice getting this in?"

"I did," Colton says. "I want to come again, and I want to do it sitting on your cock, but it's not gonna be the quickest thing ever."

Alexander swallows. "It might be on my part."

Colton hums. "Remember when I visited you over spring break?"

"Yeah," Alexander says, and there's nothing he can do about how reverent his voice sounds, nothing he'd want to do about it anyway. "What in particular?"

"That first night," Colton says. "You fucked me, and then you stayed inside me until you went soft, and then we fell asleep."

"You," Alexander says, eyes going wide. "You made a joke about not letting me go soft."

"If you want to," Colton says. He somehow manages to keep his tone casual. "I'd be into trying that."

Alexander thinks about it: about being inside Colton, about coming in him, about Colton clenching down around him, keeping him hard so he could continue riding him. His cock throbs as he takes a shaky breath. "Yeah," he says. "I don't know if... I might ask you to stop."

"And I will if you ask," Colton promises. "I think you'll like it, but if you ask me to stop, I'll stop."

"I know you will," Alexander says. He leans forward, hesitating for a second before kissing the small of Colton's back. "Are you ready for me to take the plug out?"

"Yes," Colton says, groaning as he spreads his leg out wider. "Go slowly, though. It's the big one."

"I noticed that," Alexander says, tracing around the base with his finger. "I can't believe you got this in with no help."

Colton laughs. "Some day," he says, voice low, "I'll fuck it into you and then ride you while you're wearing it."

"Fuck," Alexander says, closing his eyes and doing his best not to imagine it too closely. He's already going to come embarrassingly fast; there's no need to make it even faster. "We should… we should figure out a time to do that. Soon."

Colton hums. "We can do that," he agrees. "But for now…"

"Yeah," Alexander says. He breathes in and out evenly, then leans down to lay between Colton's thighs. He grabs the end of the plug and tugs lightly, and Colton buries his face in his arms and groans, loud and long. His hips shift against the bed, and Alexander bites his lip and _pulls_, watching as Colton's rim stretches and the first bulb of the plug slides out of him.

"Oh my god," Colton says, and Alexander can hear him breathing deeply.

He turns his head and kisses Colton's thigh. "Need a break?"

Colton's laugh is a little unsteady. "No, but if it keeps lighting me up like this, I'm not gonna last much longer than you will."

"Just keep riding me until you come, however long it takes," Alexander murmurs, pulling at the plug again so another bulb slips out.

Colton whines. "One more," he says. "Do it, come on, pull it out of me--"

Alexander pulls again, and there's a slick sound as the plug comes all the way out of Colton's body. His hole is stretched open, red and wet with lube, and Alexander drops the plug off the side of the bed and pushes three fingers into him easily.

"God," Colton groans out. "I'm-- you should lay down. I want you in me."

"Yeah," Alexander says, voice strangled as he pulls his fingers back out. "Holy fuck, Colton."

"Yeah," Colton agrees. "This is gonna be _good_."

Alexander nods, kneeling up and reaching for the nightstand. The lube is out already, sitting there by the lamp, and Alexander wonders for a second about why he hadn't noticed it, but they use it often enough that it's not actually surprising that he hadn't. He squirts out probably way too much, groaning as he slicks himself up.

"Come on," Colton says, reaching out to squeeze Alexander's hand. "I'm-- I've been full for hours, Alexander, and I don't really like how empty I feel right now."

"Shit," Alexander says, stroking up and pulling their hands off of his cock. "Let me lay down, okay, and then you can sit on me."

Colton pushes himself up, gesturing to the middle of the bed. "I warmed it up for you."

"So considerate," Alexander says, grinning as he lays down.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," Colton says, leaning over to brush their mouths together before swinging a leg over Alexander's hips.

"I'd never say that," Alexander says softly, curling his hands over Colton's hips and looking up at him. His gaze keeps catching on Colton's face, the curve of his jaw, the way he's smiling. He's beautiful, like this and in pretty much every other way, and Alexander's breath catches in his chest as he thinks, sweet and simple, _I love him_.

"Well, good," Colton murmurs, kissing Alexander and pulling him from his thoughts. "Are you ready?"

Alexander laughs. "I feel like I should be asking you that, but this is probably the most ready you've ever been."

Colton hums and grins as he pushes himself up, kneeling over Alexander's hips. "Yeah, I'm good," he says, reaching down and wrapping his fingers around Alexander's cock. He holds it up and lowers himself down until Alexander is brushing against him, slick and sliding around with all the lube, and then Colton takes a deep breath in and starts to sink down on him.

Alexander keeps his hips still; Colton usually has to work himself onto Alexander's cock, but tonight he just keeps sinking down, taking Alexander inch by inch until he's sitting on Alexander's hips. He's so open, Alexander realizes, from working himself there and then putting the plug in, and it's barely any work at all for him to take Alexander to the hilt in one smooth slide.

"Oh," Alexander says, hands going to Colton's waist and gripping him tightly as his cock jerks inside Colton. "Oh my god."

Colton hums and circles his hips. "I hoped I'd be able to do that," he says, voice low. "Wow."

"Wow," Alexander agrees weakly. "You're-- I can't believe you just--"

Colton circles his hips again. "How close are you?"

"Closer than I want to be," Alexander says, gasping as Colton clenches down around him. "That's-- fuck. That's not gonna make me last."

"I don't want you to last," Colton says, grinning. He kneels up a little before sliding back down, and it's wet and loud and unmistakable, the sound in the room around them.

"God," Alexander says, closing his eyes. "If you keep doing that, it won't be long."

"Good," Colton says. He moves his hips again, and Alexander's brain quickly whites out until all he can focus on is the heat, the friction, the way Colton clenches around him when he sits all the way down. It doesn't take long for him to start moving his hips in time with Colton, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"I'm," Alexander says, feeling his whole body heat. "I'm gonna--"

"Come in me," Colton says, voice low, and Alexander cries out and thrusts up and does, cock jerking in Colton's hole, spilling inside him.

Colton keeps working his hips through it all, riding Alexander through his orgasm and then not stopping. He clenches down hard when Alexander falls back to the bed, chest heaving, and Alexander cries out as the feeling zings through his body, _too much_ warring with _so good_ and _perfect_ in his head.

Colton leans over, brushing his lips against Alexander's ear. "If it's too much, Alexander, tell me to stop."

"Don't stop," Alexander gasps out. "Don't, just-- keep going, please."

Colton clenches down hard around him and Alexander cries out, because it's way too much and it's absolutely what he wants, what he needs. Colton keeps moving his hips, grinding against him and clenching down, and Alexander lets his mouth fall open as he whines at the feeling.

"God, Alexander," Colton says. His voice is quiet, but it doesn't stop the words from hitting Alexander, almost like a blow to the chest. "It took every last ounce of willpower I had to not send you video of me opening myself up for you earlier."

Alexander gasps. "Was it," he starts, swallowing. "God, the sound of it…"

"It was so loud," Colton says. "I felt like it was echoing in here, the lube and the toy I was fucking myself open with. And I didn't keep myself quiet, either. I kept saying your name, thinking about how much better it would be when it was you here with me."

"Oh my god," Alexander chokes out. He closes his eyes and pictures it, Colton opening himself up, the way it would sound in their bedroom, how his skin would stand out against their dark sheets.

"Tell me," Colton says after a moment. "Tell me how it is."

"Good," Alexander manages as he opens his eyes. "It's-- god, it's so much, I'm so sensitive, you're hot and you're perfect, oh my god--"

Colton grins down at him and lifts up carefully. He clenches hard before Alexander slips all the way out, and Alexander chokes on air as Colton moans, feeling the way his come drips out of Colton, sliding down his cock and pooling at the base. Colton lowers himself back down and the sound of it is obscene, loud and wet in the air around them, and Alexander whimpers.

"This is," Colton says, closing his eyes and circling his hips. "You're doing so well, staying hard for me like this. I didn't know if it was going to work, and _god_, it's so hot."

"I," Alexander gasps out, thrusting up into Colton and inhaling sharply. "You… you need it. I can do it."

Colton blinks down at him, then leans forward, catching himself on his elbows as he kisses Alexander roughly. Alexander tilts his head back and revels in the way he has just lay here and take it, take whatever Colton wants to give him. It makes his stomach tighten, anticipation and nerves and the sweet hot foreshadow of pleasure, and Alexander whines high in the back of his throat.

"Yeah," Colton murmurs, pulling back just enough to speak. "Tell me, Alexander, tell me if this is enough or if you want more."

"More," Alexander says, and he knows it sounds like he's begging, and maybe he is. He doesn't really care. "Colton, more, anything--"

Colton kisses him again, then sits back up. It makes both of them gasp, the slick way Alexander moves inside him, and Colton hums and circles his hips for a moment, clenching down at random. "You're so good," he says. "This is-- this feels incredible."

Alexander puts his hands on Colton's thighs, more just to touch than anything else. "Good," he says, and before he can say anything else, Colton reaches down and pinches Alexander's left nipple between his fingers.

"Oh," Alexander says, mouth dropping open as he arches his back. There's a part of him that isn't surprised that Colton has picked up on this, the way Alexander will tease himself, pinching and playing with his nipples while he's waiting for Colton to get ready or get undressed or get the lube. It's not something he's ever said he wants, but then again, Colton's spent the last year and a half figuring out how to give Alexander everything he would've asked for, anyway.

"Let me know if it's too much," Colton says, eyes flicking up to meet Alexander's.

"No, it's good," Alexander gasps out, and Colton grins at him and pinches harder, rolling Alexander's nipple between his fingers.

"The sounds you make," Colton whispers as Alexander moans. "God, I don't know how you keep all that in when we have to be quiet."

"You're worth it," Alexander manages. He blinks rapidly, and he feels a tear slide from the corner of his eye, tracking down to the pillowcase.

Colton's eyes go dark at the sight of it. "You are, too," he says, quiet but fierce. "You-- this-- it's all worth so much to me."

Alexander's mouth falls open at the words, and then farther at the way Colton starts moving his hips. It's fast now, a little off-rhythm, and Colton leans over and moves his hands to Alexander's shoulders, pinning him to the bed as he rides him. He's too far away to kiss, so Alexander just lays there and lets Colton do what he wants, take what he wants, and he chokes on nothing when Colton clenches down hard around him.

"Can you," Colton asks, voice shuddering. "Jerk me off, Alexander, please--"

"Yeah," Alexander says. It's work to pull his hand off of Colton's thigh and wrap it around his cock, but it's worth it for the way Colton's eyes fall closed, the way he starts moving even faster, rocking into Alexander's hand and back onto his cock in frantic little motions. "Come on, Colton, you're so close. Come on me."

Colton groans deep in the back of his throat, and then he thrusts his hips forward and shudders. Alexander feels it hit his skin, hot and slick, and he moans when Colton clenches randomly around him as he comes. He's almost there too, and watching Colton come is doing it for him like it always does, spiraling him closer and closer. He opens his mouth to offer to pull out, to jerk off and add to the mess on his stomach, but Colton pulls in a shuddering breath and clenches hard around him.

"Move, do it, come on," he says, voice a little hoarse, and Alexander jerks his hips up a few times and comes again.

"God," he chokes out. It shouldn't be possible, coming and feeling so good so soon after the first time, but Colton's really something else, Alexander thinks dizzily.

"Fuck," Colton says as Alexander finishes, the word long and drawn out. "God, that was good."

He drops his head down between his shoulders, and Alexander can't help just looking at him: the beads of sweat in the line of his hair, the curve of his cheek, the tip of his nose. This is what Colton looks like when he's totally relaxed, Alexander knows, satisfied and still thrumming with his orgasm. This time when the feeling takes hold in his chest, Alexander lets himself lean into it.

_I love him_, Alexander thinks again, and the feeling spreads, settles into his bones, and it feels more like coming home than walking in the door earlier had. He thinks back to the first night, Colton walking into his room, both of them scared and unsure but Alexander knowing even then that he wouldn't feel bad about this. He's not unaware, knows that anyone looking in on this would be right to call both of them fucked up, but he _loves_ Colton, and he's still not going to feel bad about it. He's not sure he could.

"Okay," Colton says, blinking his eyes back open. "Okay, I'm gonna get up and grab a washcloth, and then we're cuddling."

"I'm not complaining," Alexander says. He's still got a hand on Colton's thigh, and he rubs at the skin there comfortingly as Colton kneels up and makes a face.

"The mess is a lot less hot now," Colton mutters, and Alexander laughs.

"It's not the best feeling," Alexander agrees. "It was _super_ hot a few minutes ago. I'm gonna call it worth it."

Colton's face does something quick and complicated, but it setlles on a soft smile. "It's always worth it," he declares, planting a hand on the bed and leaning in to press their mouths together. It's a chaste, quick thing, and somehow it's the perfect follow-up to everything they're done since Alexander climbed into bed.

Alexander smiles back at him, and he keeps smiling as Colton gets off the bed and wanders into the hallway. He hears the noise from the bathroom a moment after that, water running and closet door opening and closing, and a few minutes later, Colton comes back out. He's got a washcloth and a soft smile, and Alexander knows both of those things are for him.

"Hey," Colton says, leaning over and starting to clean the mess they made off of Alexander.

Alexander laughs. "It occurs to me that I should've let you stay in bed," he says. "You did literally all of the work, and I'm just laying here like a bum."

Colton smiles as he leans in farther to kiss Alexander again. "Maybe I like taking care of you after."

"Maybe I like that," Alexander murmurs. He doesn't worry that it's too much, doesn't think about how Colton might take it, and it's another quiet realization, the fact that he hasn't worried about those things in a while.

Colton's smile grows, crinkling the corners of his eyes. "Good."

"Good," Alexander echoes as Colton drops the washcloth to the ground. He throws his arm out, turning to the side and patting the bed. "I was promised some cuddling?"

"You were," Colton says. He sits on the bed and looks at Alexander for a moment, and his smile goes from pleased back to soft. "That was good, right?"

"Yes," Alexander says emphatically. "Oh my god, it was _so_ good."

Colton ducks his head, smile still firmly in place. "I wanted to surprise you. I'm glad it was a good one."

Alexander blinks, then pushes himself up. "Hey," he says, waiting until Colton meets his eyes before going on. "This has-- everything, from the first time you kissed me up to this, it's all been a surprise, but it's all been good surprises."

Colton's face flushes dark. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Alexander says, smiling as he reaches out. "Come here?"

Colton leans into him and the kiss is sweet, a barely-there thing that makes Alexander's chest feel full. When he pulls back, he's smiling again. He opens his mouth, looking like he's about to say something, but he yawns instead.

Alexander laughs. "Yeah, okay, it's the middle of the night," he says, laying back down. "Come on."

Colton lays down next to him, and Alexander curls into his side, head on Colton's chest and an arm thrown over his waist. Colton turns his head and presses a kiss to Alexander's temple once they're settled, letting his lips linger there.

Alexander's still smiling as his eyes slip closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, asking again if anyone has requests or things they'd like to see! (To the person who asked for something having to do with jealousy, I have an idea for that, it just hasn't come up yet as I was writing.)


End file.
